Elicia Luxverg
Summary Elicia Luxverg is one of the Problem Solvers, a group of five God-Worshipping magicians that are considered to be the five strongest magicians in the world. The Problem Solvers are also the only humans to have successfully fought off the mysterious Threat despite using the older God-Worshipping Magic instead of modern Crystal Magic. Like the other Problem Solvers, Elicia's powerful magic is not just used for combat, and it's also used to support a sector of the global infrastructure. Elicia holds particular influence over on Oceania and supports garbage disposal and recycling. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B | At least 9-A, likely higher Name: Elicia Luxverg, Saurus | Avatar Origin: Apocalypse Witch: To The Strongests of an Age of Plenty Gender: Female | None Age: Unknown | Unknown Classification: Human, God-Worshipping Magician, Problem Solver | Avatar Powers and Abilities: Magic, limited Metal Manipulation (Can manipulate a swarm of metal objects to form a giant metal dinosaur) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Inorganic Physiology (Type 2), limited Flight (The pieces making up the avatar can float around Elicia) Attack Potency: Human level | At least Small Building level (Her 15m avatar can easily kill Crystal Magicians like Marika Amaashi by crushing them or biting through their spatial vibration field and crystal armor), likely higher (Implied to be capable of creating a larger avatar depending on the environment and theorized to likely have a maximum size of 50m, mentioned to use megafloats larger than Manhattan because otherwise the avatar would easily flip them, tilted Grimnoah Academy when it entered the ship) Speed: Human level | At least Superhuman (Easily kills Crystal Magicians like Marika Amaashi and protects Elicia from their attacks) Lifting Strength: Regular Human | Unknown Striking Strength: Human Class | At least Small Building Class, likely higher Durability: Human level | At least Small Building level (Her 15m avatar cannot be destroyed by Crystal Magicians, even Marika and Aine combining their lasers only knocked it off a building), likely higher Stamina: Average | Unknown Range: Standard melee range | Standard melee range Standard Equipment: None notable | None notable Intelligence: Above average, considered to be one of the world's five strongest magicians, organizes and controls the recycling industry at a global scale Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses, can only create one avatar, which can't move too far away from her | None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: God-Worshipping Magic: God-Worshipping Magic is an older form of magic in which a magician establishes a contract with a deity, gaining the ability to use magic. Elicia has made a contract with Vishnu, Hindu God of Change. * Avatar: By using Vishnu's power to freely change forms and turn into Avatars, Elicia can control a swarm of thousands of metal items such as swords, spears, axes, staffs, shields, armor, rusted refrigerators and microwaves, crushed cars and containers and even individual components like springs and gears. All the metal items gather and squash together to form a large metal dinosaur that uses pure mass and raw power to crush and bite the enemy. Elicia can only create one dinosaur, and she cannot control it from far away. If necessary she can undo its form and position the swarm of metal items around her as a circular shield to defend herself from multiple directions simultaneously. Elicia uses her avatar to completely break down a large passenger plane or tanker that would normally take hundreds of people six months or over a year of work in less than half an hour. The dinosaur she made to attack Grimnoah was 15m tall, although Karuta and his group speculated it had likely been scaled down to fit inside the ship's gym, and that Elicia could make it bigger. However, Karuta doubted the dinosaur could become taller than 50m, otherwise, she could have attacked Grimnoah from outside the ship by having her dinosaur stand on the ocean's floor. * Shadow: The deity contracted by Elicia can posses her shadow to communicate with her, in which case her own shadow warps into the shape of said deity. Key: Elicia Luxverg | Dinosaur Avatar Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Apocalypse Witch Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Metal Users Category:Antagonists Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Flight Users